Through Love We Speak
by KiitCh0une
Summary: TRADUCTION. "Marth ne sait pas parler Français, ce qui est problématique pour Ike. Comment comprendre quelqu'un qui ne s'exprime qu'en Japonais? Ike trouve finalement comment lui montrer ce qu'il ressent, et de plus d'une façon." IkexMarth, UA.


Hello tout le monde!

Ouais je sais, vous êtes en train de vous dire Wtf? Une ifc Ike/Marth! O_O  
Meuh non, meuh non, tout doux, j'ai uniquement traduit! Je l'ai trouvée tellement belle ~

Donc~

**Diclaimer:** La fic n'est pas de moi, mais de shinju-kun, qui est remarquable! 3 Que ceux qui parlent/comprennent bien l'anglais aillent voir là-bas, pas ici, ça vaut mieux!  
Seule la traduction (de mauvaise qualité, sisi U_U) me revient ~  
**Pairing**: Ike x Marth (l)  
**Rating: **T

Je vous embête pas plus, enjoy! (8)

* * *

C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui parlait uniquement le Japonais. Pour être honnête, j'étais extrêmement nerveux, pas seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas parler Français, mais parce qu'il était incroyablement beau. C'était mon nouveau camarade de chambre, mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le soit pas -c'est vraiment dur de communiquer avec lui. Son nom était Marth, et il était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue sur cette Terre. Oh, c'est vrai, je m'appelle Ike, je suis en terminale et Marth est un nouveau, et évidemment mon coup de foudre. La rencontre? Oh, bien sûr. Elle eut lieu quelques semaines auparavant, et je m'en souviens très bien.

Je venais tout juste de finir les cours, quand je vis des cartons à côté du lit, sous le mien. Je vivais dans un appartement pour deux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils me trouvent un colocataire si tard dans l'année. Les lumières étaient allumées et une douceur odeur avait empli l'air et quand je m'approchai pour en savoir plus, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et le vis pour la première fois. Je restais immobile, là, pendant un moment, le fixant alors qu'il cuisinait. Il avait de magnifiques et brillants cheveux d'un bleu de nuit, avec le visage d'une femme, mais je pouvais dire qu'il y avait une certaine masculinité chez lui. Si je n'avais pas autant de sang froid, j'aurais brisé la distance qui nous séparait pour enlacer ses hanches de mes bras et le serrer contre moi; il était adorable. Quand il se tourna, mon coeur sembla se stopper, le temps de quelques battements, devant son air surpris, mais il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux. Oh, ces yeux... Si grands, si brillants, qu'ils semblaient chatoyer dans la cuisine illuminée*****.

«Konbanwa, boku no namae wa Marusu. Hajimemashite. Anata wa Aiku desho? Tomodachi ninarerukoto wo nozon deimasu.» (1)

Quand il eut parlé et qu'il se fut incliné, tout ce que je trouvais à faire était de le fixer bêtement. Sa voix était douce et calme, à tel point que j'aurais pu fondre en l'entendant, mais je ne pouvais comprendre un mot de ce qu'il disait.  
Il me fixa puis pencha sa tête sur le côté.

«Are? Aiku? Daijobu desuka?» (2)

«Euh... J-Je ne parle pas Japonais.» dis-je, secouant la tête, en me demandant si il avait compris ce à quoi je pensais.

Il me dévisagea en clignant des yeux puis détourna le regard, murmurant quelque chose d'inintelligible.

«Peux tu me comprendre?» demandai-je, et il sourit en hochant la tête.

Bon, c'était déjà ça, mais comment quelqu'un pouvait parfaitement comprendre une langue sans en parler un mot?

«Ca va être compliqué...» soupirai-je.

Depuis ce jour, ce fut difficile de communiquer avec lui. Il ne savait ni comment écrire ni comment parler le Français, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'appris que mon nom était «Aiku» et le sien «Marusu», ou «Marth». J'avais fini par m'approprier ces noms et je commençais même à prononcer le sien, ce qui semblait le rendre heureux. Notre façon de communiquer était étrange, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il essayait de me le montrer, et il me fallait quelques minutes pour comprendre ce dont il était question.

Comme je l'ai dit, s'il avait besoin que je fasse une lessive, il me donnait ses draps, prenait ma main et m'emmenait dans la laverie en indiquant la machine. (Ah, il ressemblait à un enfant... C'était trop mignon...) Quand je lui demandais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même il baissait la tête et la secouait. Je suppose qu'il ne savait pas comment la faire marcher, ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la douceur de ses mains. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme! Ce n'était pas si mal d'après moi, ça me donnait des leçons de vie et il me semblait m'adapter de plus en plus à cette sorte d'intimité, ce qui le rendait heureux, et moi également. Il y avait des jours où, si je me reposais, il tapotait mon visage pour me réveiller, et je sentais mes joues se réchauffer à cause de la proximité de son visage et du mien. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas le chasser ou briser le lien que nous avions eut du mal à créer, et je m'asseyais pour m'étirer, lui demandant ce dont il avait besoin.

Même si c'était plaisant, je voulais pouvoir lui parler correctement, mais ne savais pas trop comment. J'avais choisi un livre dans une librairie et essayais comme ça, mais je ne trouvais pas exactement ce que je voulais, ce qui me mit dans l'embarras... Ou plutôt, ce qui l'embarrassa lui...

Je nettoyais l'appartement et remarquai qu'il lisait quelque part où j'avais besoin de donner un coup. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il laisse le canapé un instant, et la chose la plus logique à faire eut été de le soulever et l'emmener sur le lit -ce que j'avais déjà fait une ou deux fois-, mais, armé de mon fidèle livre, je me plantai devant lui, le fixai dans les yeux, et dis:

«Sekkusu siyou, kudasai.»

Son visage devint aussitôt d'un rouge écarlate, et il se releva brusquement pour me frapper, criant «Aiku no baka hentai!»(3) avant de sortir en trombe. Je me grattai la nuque et jetai le livre après ça. Que lui avais-je dit? J'espérais qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'offensant...

Pour ma défense, le livre était assez confus. Il y avait toutes sortes d'écritures japonaises et ce que je devais dire en dessous, mais il n'y avait aucune traduction directement sur la page, me forçant à feuilleter les dernières pages pour en trouver une. Je regardais uniquement les calligraphies japonaises et elles me semblaient les mêmes, donc j'en avais déduit qu'il s'agissait de la traduction, et que cela disait «pousse toi, s'il te plaît.» Pour le reste de la journée, Marth m'évita, et je frappais ma tête contre le mur de la chambre quand je le supposai endormi.

«Je suis un idiot... Pardon, Marth. Je n'aurais pas du utiliser ce livre...» soupirai-je, au dessus de lui, sachant qu'il l'entendrait. Je ne savais pas si je le devais ou non, si je risquais une nouvelle réaction négative de sa part, mais je caressai ses cheveux dans son sommeil. Bonté divine, ils étaient si doux! Je me forçai à arrêter de jouer avec ses cheveux et montai me coucher, frottant mes doigts pour retrouver cette douceur. Je m'arrêtais un moment pour les porter devant mon visage et sentir le plus doux des parfums ennivrer mes sens. Bon sang, pourquoi sentait il si bon? Je ne pourrais pas me retenir bien longtemps!

Le jour suivant, j'envoyais un message à l'un de mes amis, que je savais parler couramment le Japonais. Si je voulais aller plus loin avec Marth, je devais apprendre sa langue -plus ou moins. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce que je lui avais dit, et qui l'avait tant embarrassé... Puisque d'habitude il ne montrait pas son embarras. J'envoyai également une photo, et ainsi il sut de qui je parlais.  
La réponse qui me parvint me fit rougir.

_Il est mignon. Tu devrais peut être l'embrasser!_

Merde! C'est vrai, j'ai encore oublié...

Son nom était Link. Il était plutôt calme mais il semblait me parler uniquement quand nous étions seuls, sans quoi il restait complètement muet; il était la seule autre personne que je connaissais qui parlait Japonais, et étant un peu désespéré à ce moment, j'espérais qu'il vienne tôt dans la matinée, quand Marth dormirait encore -je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je cherchais de l'aide par fierté- mais il arriva en début d'après midi, et Marth lui ouvrit. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce que je les entende parler.

«Marth, qui... Oh, Link! Te voilà!» Dis-je, interrompant leur conversation. Tiens... Link ne parlait normalement pas aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas... Peut-être se sentait il détendu en compagnie de Marth.

Marth s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, et Link m'éloigna en murmurant: «Il est encore plus mignon en chair et en os... Je suis surpris que tu n'aies encore rien tenté.»

Je levai les yeux au ciel. «Dis lui juste que je suis désolé pour hier et il devrait t'expliquer.» soupirai-je avant d'aller cuisiner quelque chose pour nous trois.

Une fois le repas prêt et posé sur la table, Link me frappa dans le dos, un Marth embarrassé non loin. «Aouch! Quoi?» grommelai-je, lui rendant une claque sur la tête.

«Tu es rapide! Qui aurait cru que tu voulais déjà dormir avec lui!» dit-il, s'asseyant à la table, l'air amusé. «De quoi parles tu?» demandai-je, Marth nous rejoignant pour manger, évitant mon regard.

«Marth m'a rapporté ce que tu lui as dit hier, quand tu nettoyais. Il m'a expliqué que tu lui avais dit «sekkusu siyou, kudasai», mais c'est une chose très perverse à dire, Ike, même si c'était relativement poli.» Je restai coit à ses paroles, sans le croire, mais Marth avait baissé les yeux vers la table, évitant soigneusement de regarder dans notre direction. Etait-il de plus en plus gêné? «Et donc?» demandai-je, les regardant tour à tour, lui et Link. Le blond grimaça. «Ca veut dire 'couche avec moi, s'il te plaît'.» Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. «Quoi? Non, c'est un mensonge!» criai-je, mon propre visage rougissant peu à peu. Avais-je vraiment dit une telle chose à Marth la veille? Oh, non, non non non! «Ike, je parle Japonais depuis cinq ans maintenant, je ne mentirais pas sur une traduction!»

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était fixer la tête baissée de Marth. Oh mon Dieu, je ne voulais pas du tout lui dire ça... La pièce s'emplit d'une embarrassante atmosphère -ce que Link avait l'air d'apprécier, ce salaud- pour un temps interminable, jusqu'à ce que Link ait fini son assiette. «Bien, j'ai apprécié ce petit 'tous ensemble', Ike. Merci de m'avoir invité! Si tu as encore besoin d'aide, fait le moi savoir! Oh, au revoir, Marth!» dit-il, ébourriffant ses cheveux. Je manquais de lui jeter son assiette en plein visage. Personne ne le touche sauf moi!

Quand il fut enfin parti, je restai immobile là où j'étais durant cinq bonnes minutes avant de m'approcher de Marth pour mettre une main sur sa tête. «Marusu?» dis-je doucement, recevant un petit «mmn» en retour. «Je... Hier... Je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire ça... J'ai juste... Je voulais être capable de te parler correctement, tu comprends?» Après un moment, il leva la tête, ses joues d'un rose désirable. Je faillis défaillir -pourquoi était-il si mignon? Cette expression qu'il affichait était adorable, comme un enfant perdu...

«Da-daijobuyo...»(4) dit-il avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre le câlin, possédé par son parfum. Lequel était-ce? Je devrais vérifier plus tard... «Arigatou...»(5) dit il doucement. Même si je ne pouvais rien comprendre de ce qu'il disait, l'instant présent m'indiqua clairement ce que ça signifiait. «De rien.» murmurai-je.

Il s'écarta et me fixa un moment, m'embarrassant. Que pouvait-il bien penser? Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais mon téléphone sonna et nous fit sursauter. Je m'éloignai à regrets pour regarder le maudit téléphone et m'apercevoir qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Je soupirai.

«Je dois y aller, mais je reviens ce soir, ça ira?» expliquai-je, m'apprêtant à aller chercher mes affaires. J'aurais tellement souhaité ne pas avoir à partir, mais j'étais quelqu'un de ponctuel et je n'aurais pas laissé cette petite distraction ruiner ma réputation -même s'il s'agissait de Marth, Quand je fus sur le point de sortir, Marth attrapa ma main et tira doucement dessus, me faisant savoir qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose de privé. «Oui?» murmurai-je. J'émis un petit bruit surpris quand il embrassa ma tempe avec douceur, avant de souffler «Ja na.»(6)

J'étais trop déboussolé pour répondre. Je ne pus réellement me concentrer sur les leçons du jour, et la seule chose qui hantait mes pensées était Marth. Et toutes les choses que je pourrais faire avec lui quand je rentrerais... Je me demandais s'il me permettrai d'embrasser sa joue, ou son cou... Ou sa bouche... Non, non, non, ne te donne pas de faux espoirs. Peut-être avait il seulement fait ça pour s'excuser de la veille, lui aussi. Oui, c'était probablement ça... Je soupirai silencieusement et mes espoirs de le voir m'aimer en retour s'envolèrent par la fenêtre à côté de laquelle j'étais assis. Une minute... Je pouvais toujours lui dire ce que je ressentais... Je pouvais peut être demander à Link de m'aider (je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas déjà fait) et à partir de là gagner la confiance de Marth. C'était ça!

Il fallut une demi-heure à Link pour me répondre, mais quand il le fit, j'étais fou de joie.

_Si tu l'apprécies vraiment, alors tu devrais lui dire «daisuki desuyo(7), Marusu». Si tu l'aimes simplement comme un ami, alors il te faudrait dire «suki desu(8), Marusu». Quand tu rentres, dis lui «tadaima(9), Marusu». Je te laisse faire. Tiens moi au courant!_

Me remémorant les deux phrases qui m'intéressaient, j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement en m'écriant «Tadaima, Marusu!». Après quelques secondes, Marth sortit de la cuisine, un bandeau dans ses cheveux et un tablier bleu noué sur son corps. «Ah, Aiku-kun, okaeri(10)!»  
Je souris en l'entendant presque chanter le salut, et m'avançai pour le prendre dans mes bras, comme j'avais voulu le faire la première fois que je l'avais vu. «Ah, Aiku-kun, hon'in kirenai kokyuu(11)...» dit il, poussant doucement mon épaule. Je desserrai ma prise mais maintins mes bras autour de sa taille, l'obligeant à lever les yeux pour me regarder, confus. «Doushita no(12)?» demanda t'il.

Je crois que son parfum s'empara de moi car je ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement à cet instant. Je penchai ma tête et embrassai son front, m'imprégnant de la délicate odeur de ses cheveux une fois de plus. «Aiku?» Je l'entendis murmurer et tirait le bandeau dans ses cheveux, le laissant tomber à terre, laissant mes doigts se perdre dans ses mèches bleues, et les tirant avec douceur pour lui faire pencher la tête. «A-Aiku?» Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et souris, me baissant à nouveau pour murmurer «Daisuki desu yo, Marusu», avant de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, fermement, en fermant les yeux.

J'entendis un petit gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge mais ne pus rien faire sauf le maintenir plus près de moi quand il entoura mon cou de ses bras. Oh, ce moment était la perfection même. J'avais enfin confessé mon amour correctement, et il semblait qu'aujourd'hui était le bon jour puisqu'il ressentait la même chose. Il s'écarta après quelques minutes et je me penchai pour embrasser sa mâchoire et son menton, un gémissement tremblant s'échappant de ses lèvres. «B-boku mou, Aiku... Daisuki...(13)» Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il me fallait répondre, alors je léchai sa peau jusqu'à son oreille, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri. Il s'écarta soudainement, et je ne pouvais plus l'atteindre. Merde. J'avais ruiné ce moment... Mais il ne sembla pas vouloir me frapper. «I-ima wa, ja nai, d'a...ccord..(14)?» J'étais légèrement surpris puisqu'il s'agissait du premier mot Français qu'il prononçait, mais j'hochai la tête, sans véritablement savoir ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il entrelaça ensuite ses doigts et les miens, et m'attira dans la cuisine, et je fus surpris d'y trouver un dîner aux chandelles qui m'attendait. La nourriture avait l'air délicieuse. Marth me força à m'aseoir avec un petit rire. «Bokutachi no tame ni, kore wo tsukutte imashita.» dit il, faisant un signe de tête vers la table. Après un moment, je demandai: «Tu as fait ça pour nous?» Ses yeux se plissèrent en un sourire et il acquiesça, avant de se diriger de l'autre côté de la table pour s'y asseoir. Je restai ébahi. Marth était simplement adorable. Comment avais je pu avoir la chance de l'avoir comme colocataire?

«Ah, du vin!» m'exclamai-je lorsqu'il se leva pour aller chercher au frigo une bouteille de vin et qu'il eut rempli nos verres. Ouah, comme il était romantique... «N'es tu pas un peu trop jeune pour boire?» Marth secoua la tête et je remarquai qu'il avait plus rempli mon verre que le sien. «Boku wa daijobu desu(15)!»

Après le repas, je m'aperçus que Marth semblait ailleurs... Ou peut être était il ivre? Il se balançait un peu de gauche à droite et secouait la tête. Je pouvais supporter pour ma part l'alcool, mais je ne buvais pas souvent, seulement dans les fêtes, ou pour des occasions spéciales, comme celle ci. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête. «Tu vas bien?» demandai-je, lui faisant lever la tête. «Boo... Ku wa... Daishoubu(16)!» bredouilla t'il, et je secouai à nouveau la tête, posant mon verre. «Allez, viens, il est temps d'aller se coucher.» dis-je, et je passai un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos pour le soulever. «Damedaaa(17)!» maugréa t'il, mais je l'emmenai tout de même se coucher. Là, il me fixa avec un sourire.

«Aiku...» murmura t'il, s'asseyant pour passer ses bras autour de mon cou. «Oui, Marusu?» demandai-je, caressant son dos. Il gloussa avant de chanter: «Shekkushu shiyou!» Il me fallut un moment pour enregistrer sa demande et un autre pour me rendre compte qu'il me léchait l'oreille. Il me fallut plus longtemps encore pour m'apercevoir qu'il jouait avec ma ceinture. Oh... C'était donc ça qu'il voulait. Je me serais senti détestable si notre première fois se passait ainsi, alors qu'il n'en était pas vraiment conscient.

«Non, Marth. Tu es ivre, contente toi de dormir.» murmurai-je, le repoussant pour le forcer à se coucher.

«Iyaaa! Aiku! Onegai shimashu(18)!» se plaignit-il, se rasseyant une nouvelle fois et m'attirant sur lui pour m'embrasser.

J'émis un petit son protestatif et essayai de tout stopper mais Marth était étonnament fort et me maintint en place. Un instant... Sa main... Non pas -oh mon Dieu... Par tous les saints, Marth, pourquoi es tu si persuasif?

«Très bien, mais ne me hurle pas dessus demain matin!» grommelai-je en parcourant son cou de baisers.

J'allais vraiment le regretter le lendemain...

...

«Aikuuu!»

~*Fin*~

* * *

*****La phrase de base est: " Oh, those eyes…they were big and bright and they seemed to glisten in the kitchen light."  
Je l'ai trouvée magnifique, du genre qui fond dans la bouche, et j'ai eu du mal pour la traduire sans lui enlever trop de musicalité, donc j'ai préféré vous restituer l'originale au cas où.

* * *

Traductions:

1- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Marth. Ravi de te rencontrer. Tu es Ike, n'est ce pas? J'espère que nous serons amis.

2- Hum? Ike? Tu vas bien?

3- Ike, espèce de pervers stupide!

4- C'est bon, ce n'est rien.

5- Merci

6- A plus tard

7- Je t'aime énormément (ou je t'aime)

8- Je t'aime bien

9- Je suis rentré!

10- Bienvenue/Bon retour à la maison!

11- Je ne peux pas respirer...

12- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

13- Moi aussi, Ike... Je t'aime...

14- P-pas maintenant... D'accord?

15- Ca ira!

16- Il est ivre donc dit quelque chose comme «cha va» ou «che vais bien»

17- Nooooon

18- Nooon! Ike! Shiteplait! (Une fois de plus, il est ivre)

* * *

Nyah! ~

Comme dit plus haut, tout revient à Shinju-kun!

Mais vous pouvez laisser des reviews, et je transmettrai vos avis! Ca lui fera sûrement plaisir!


End file.
